Life
by Two Limes in a Coconut
Summary: Life is hard. Love, friendship, and death. There are so many possibilities. So many mistakes and decisions. These are stories of life. Some are choices, others not so willing. Ok,summary stinks. Just a lot of drabbles. ENJOY! mostly Tokka!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey everyone, so I decided I'd post up these drabbles finally! I've been working on them forever! I felt kind of bad about pretty much completely stopping my other drabble story, though I might continue it in time. But I thought to entertain, I'd put this up. Except that it's not very entertaining because a lot of them are depressing. So if you enjoy reading sad stories, like I do, then go ahead and read on! But if not, I strongly suggest not reading this. J) (Thanks!)

**(P.S, SOME OF THESE STORIES CONTAIN NO MAIN CHARACTER! BUT THEY ARE **_**NOT**_** MADE UP CHARACTERS. BECAUSE I HAD PEOPLE IN MIND WHEN I WROTE THEM****,**** JUST NEVER ACTUALLY PUT DOWN WHO THEY WERE, BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ENJOY DOING THAT YOURSELF!!!!! THANK YOU!!!)**

---

DRUMBEATS

He kissed her softly, ignoring the angry tears that trickled down her cheeks; which were being held between his cuffed hands.

She kissed him back, praying he wouldn't pull away just yet. But he did, and she was left choked by grief and anger.

"I love you." he whispered, attempting to pull closer to her.

The guards prevented him, dragging him away roughly. Her own hands were bound and she was set back with the other prisoners.

She, in her dark cell, could hear the drumbeats that drifted into the prison; each strike felt like a horrible blow to the stomach. The dreadful feeling of loss was slowly inching its way into her. It would all be over soon. He would be gone.

The drumbeats suddenly stopped. She sat in an eerie silence, holding back the sobs.

The abrupt sound of cheers caused her to break down, hands and head pressed against the cold hard floor.

She sobbed, unending tears streaming her small face. She raised her head, lips trembling. "I love you too."

LIFE AND DEATH

There are always losses in battle. There is always pain and hurt. It's an uncontrollable thing that occurs, that can never be taken back. And every time a life is taken, a new one is born.

And this is exactly what happened to Sokka of the Water Tribe. He knew that when death would come for him, a new life would be brought. And under the circumstances of _what_ life would come into the world, he embraced death kindly.

So, as sword pierced through armor and flesh; he did not fight back.

Because, as he lay dying in middle of a bloody battlefield, he knew his son would be born anytime. And he also knew he was giving the boy one of the most precious gifts of all; his life.

So when the cries of the child entered the world; his cries of death left. And Sokka of the Water Tribe died, knowing he'd done for his son what would have taken a lifetime if he had lived.


	2. Chapter 2

THERE IS A MOMENT

There is a moment, before you die, that you see flashes of your life. There is a moment, in which time stops, that everything you know turns into things you knew, and there were new things to learn, that you can never; but only know.

In that moment, you're broken off from the world. You cannot remember the things you cherished. You cannot remember the things you loathed. It all means nothing anymore, because neither do you.

There is a moment, before you die, that you see flashes of what will come. But you don't welcome them, because you are loosing everything you had. Everything you worked for and loved for and cared for. But it won't matter anymore, because there is nothing more you can do. You are broken away from the world and you are greeted with new voices, not the old ones you loved, but new ones. And though the old will always be there, deep within your mind, in locked chambers; you will not remember, but you will always have them; no matter what.

HE KNOWS

"I love you."

Those three words weren't supposed to come out of those lips. Because, as much as she wanted them too, she knew they couldn't.

"I don't… I don't love you."

He only stared at her, slight shock in his eyes. "But… I thought…"

"You were mistaken." She tried to say it as softly as possible, but her voice cracked, rose and eventually she just could barely speak. "I'm sorry."

He turned away. "I know you're lying Katara," he said. Not in an accusing way, but he was letting her know. He was letting her know that he loved her no matter what, even if she couldn't be with him. Then he was gone.

That was when she crumbled to her knees. That was when she struck out blinding with her fists at the wooden floor. Why had she done this?

She'd given up the one thing she wanted; the one person who understood her… all because she couldn't bear to tell the other boy the truth. She couldn't bear to break his fragile heart.

She muffled her sobs into her pillow, praying no one would hear.

---

(Okay, so in "There Is A Moment" I said _"There is a moment, in which time stops, that everything you know turns into things you knew, and there were new things to learn, that you can never; but only know."_ Now, this part confused me. And I know it shouldn't, considering I'm the one who wrote it, but… it did. So I went through and figured it out and I think it means that there were new things that you could never _learn_, as in actually find out about, study about, things you wouldn't experience having to discover. Then when I say 'but only know' I mean that, like I said, you could never _learn _it, but now, as you die; you just suddenly know it. Get it? It's confusing I know.

And I just thought I should say: just because I wrote this, it does not mean I believe life happens like this. I actually don't believe that at all)

(ANYWAYS, IF YOU ENJOYED, THEN REVIEW PLEASE!) (THANK YOU!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

HE WAS LOVED

He loved his kind, but he left them. He hadn't meant to, but it happened and he couldn't change it.

He slept a hundred years. He failed his nation.

He found the girl he loved, he found the friends he needed. He put his enemies to an end. He brought peace to the world. He wasn't alone, he wasn't afraid; because his friends were there; his friends, his family. And they loved him like no one had ever.

He was loved in so many ways, by so many people and he could find no words to explain his gratitude; because, in his eyes, he did not save the world. They did. Their hope did.

PERFECT

His mother was taken away from him. His father couldn't take him along. He became the only grown Warrior of the Southern Water Tribe.

He found his friends; the Avatar, the blind girl and the Prince. He loved his sister, the greatest water bender in the world.

He loved the moon, he loved the Kyoshi warrior.

He was bearer of the black sword. He was the greatest warrior in the world. His life was nothing special, but he couldn't complain.

Everything, over time, became perfect.

SHE DIDN'T CARE

Her parents never understood her. They never loved her the way she needed them too. She was nothing but a burden upon there shoulders; that, or their toy.

Aang saved her. Katara showed her hope. Sokka stole her heart.

Zuko became her friend.

She was the Blind Bandit. She was the Avatar's Earthbending Master. She became a known legend. She became someone.

She was special. She was different. She was unique and odd. But she didn't care. Not one bit. Because they loved her, that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

ZUKO

My life was broken.

My love was gone.

I was sad and lonely.

I was beaten and shattered.

My hate was strengthened.

My anger was untamed.

I broke the life of many.

I killed the sanity inside me.

My father hated me.

My mother loved me.

I was the cause of my sister's insanity.

I was the fall of many.

I found my friends,

I found love and peace.

The fire was gone.

Replaced by hope.

I brought my father down.

I put my sister away.

My mother was never found.

But she remains within me.

I thought I was broken.

I thought I was a failure.

I'm more then that though,

I'm someone who's loved.

TOPH

I broke the rules.

I left my parents.

I fell in love.

I lost my love.

I had my pride,

I kept it.

My friends loved me,

They were all I had.

I became a legend,

I was a master,

I was a somebody.

I broke the rules.


	5. Chapter 5

(So this first one, unfortunately for Kataang lovers, is a Zutara pairing. I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist! I'm just not a big fan of the pairing, even if it is a main pairing in the show. But anyways, the second one on this page is about Aang, and it is Kataang, so maybe you'll be happy with it.)

KATARA

I fell in love.

It didn't work.

My brother cared for me.

My friend consoled me.

My life was a wreck.

I met a prince… he was perfect.

He understood me.

He knew what I felt.

I thought I loved him.

I knew I did.

But we couldn't be together.

We just… couldn't.

----

AANG

I abandoned my race.

I left the world.

I returned to my home,

Only to find death.

I fell in love.

She brought me back.

I beat the firelord.

I won back my title.

I brought peace to my people.

I gave hope to the world.

I am Avatar Aang.


	6. Chapter 6

(This first one about Sokka is sort of a Sokka/Yue pairing, but also someone else. Whether its Toph or Suki, that's for you to decide) (The second story is one of my favorites)

SOKKA

My life was once predicted to be a dull one.

It was said I wouldn't be happy with it.

I'm proving that wrong.

I've found love.

My heart was broken when I lost her.

It was mended again.

My tears flowed freely without her.

They were dried.

I thought my life was ruined.

I was so wrong.

Because my family is here,

My love his here.

It's all perfect now.

Every last bit of it.

----

SWEETHEARTS

Toph Bei Fong: Loving mother and wife. Teacher and friend. Daughter and Earthbender.

He studied those words carefully. They meant nothing. Who would do something like that? Who would write such dull words on _her _stone?

The stone! Oh what an ugly stone. She never would have chosen a stone like that. It was an ugly brown, with little detail to it.

But, of course, they didn't know her. Well, they did, considering she was their mother… she was someone's wife… but they didn't know her, not like _he _did.

He had been her friend; her best friend. He had been there for her all those years. He'd proven his friendship to be pure and it blossomed into something more. Something so much more, that neither of them could hide it from each other.

But that was just it; they couldn't hide it.

The others would find out soon enough and they had to make a decision.

They made the wrong decision.

She'd stood before him… she'd poured out her feelings again and again, stating quite clearly she didn't care if the others knew. But he did. Him, being him selfish self, did. And he ruined it.

"It can't work Toph," he held her face between his hands, kissing her lightly. She pulled away.

"But-"

"It can't." he let her go. He walked away. Just like that.

He regretted that day for the rest of his life. He wondered and wondered what became of her. He wondered and wondered if she'd ever forgive him.

But he knew she wouldn't be able to. He'd broken her heart once, she wouldn't risk it again.

He stayed away.

But as the years wore on, he had to find her. He had to make sure she understood that he always loved her; always. Even if he ended everything they had. He loved her; only her.

But this was where it led him. To the grave in center of the Bei Fong garden; the resting place of his Toph; his sweetheart, but nothing more.


	7. Chapter 7

Life is a simple word explaining the time of which someone is alive. Breathing, speaking and moving.

Death is the same. It is just a word, one that tells when that someone has stopped breathing.

It was such a simple word, yet such a painful thing.

It had never been something to worry her though, she was never afraid of it. She wasn't one to shun it like others.

She didn't welcome it, but she didn't despise it. It was all apart of living.

That theory changed. Because when death came the way it did, she truly thought it was a punishment. A punishment because she left. She broke the rules and left her love behind.

But then again, she wasn't the one death hit. It wasn't her who was killed. Who died.

It was the person she loved. The person she loved most. And he was just… gone.

"_Toph, run!" _

"_I can keep them back!" she insisted, bringing a wall of rock shooting up before them; protecting them from the firebenders that attacked on the other side. _

"_No you can't! You still have a chance, now go!" he grasped her hand. "You can't hold it up forever!"_

_This was true; for they not only were in a cave, but a collapsing cave at that. She had one hand outstretched, attempting to keep the ceiling and wall up at the same time. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. _

"_So can you!" _

"_Toph, if we both run, they'll catch us. But if you drop everything now, you can earthbend yourself out of here before it caves in." he had let go of her hand, so she could use both for bending. _

"_I can bend __**both **__of us out of here." _

"_No you can't, you're tired and weak. We'll never make it. There's no sense in both of us dying! Now __**go**__!" _

"_But-" _

"_Toph, go." _

_She brought her blind eyes to where she knew he stood. "I don't…. want to lose you." _

_She didn't know what he was doing, but he had something. He pressed the item into her palm. "You won't." _

_As she stood, with on hand caressing the item in her hand, the other earthbending; he embraced her, lips pressing tightly into her. _

_Then he was gone. She had thrown her hands down in an instant to wrap her arms around his neck. But he threw her back, toward the entrance. _

_The wall had come down; the firebenders were raiding in upon them. The ceiling was crumbling. She was running, earthbending her way out. _

_She could feel him fighting; holding them back. _

_Just before she reached the entrance to the cave, she heard a faint echo, bouncing off the rock walls; up to her ears. _

_I love you. _

_She was outside. The cave was collapsed, the last bits of earth crashing down in the place she had been moments before. _

_She was down on her hands and knees, attempting to feel for any vibrations; any heartbeats. _

_None but the approaching people; her friends._

"_Toph!" Aang knelt at her side. "Are you alright?" _

_She shook her head. She wasn't alright. Not one bit. _

"_Toph," Katara stood behind Aang, fear vibrating from her. "Where's Sokka?" _

_She didn't answer; merely stared blindly down at the item in her hand. It was the neck band he always wore._

_She caressed it, fresh tears pouring down her face. "I love you." _


End file.
